


Haven

by Purseplayer



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Tantric Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purseplayer/pseuds/Purseplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they have the loft to themselves, Kurt and Blaine spend a day getting closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

“Are you ready for this?” Blaine asked, peering anxiously at Kurt over the remnants of their breakfast.

Kurt snorted, downing the last of his orange juice.  “I think I’m the one who should be asking you that question.”  One glance at Blaine and his face softened.  “Come here,” he said, gesturing with his head.

Blaine went to him, sinking to his knees beside Kurt’s chair and nuzzling into his side. 

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine’s hair—for once, and at his own insistence, free of gel.  “You’re the one who wanted to do this, and I’m completely game.  But if you want to back out, or if it’s not the right time… that’s okay, Blaine.”

Blaine nodded against his stomach, then pulled back to meet his eyes.  “I know.  And I want to do this _so_ bad.  It’s just… it’s going to be intense.  And you know how I get with that, and I’m just feeling a little nervous.  Plus, like, what if I can’t even do it?”

Kurt smiled at him sweetly, bending his body to press a chaste kiss to Blaine’s lips.  “I can’t stop you from failing—well, okay, I promise I’ll _try_ to stop you from failing.”  He paused when Blaine chuckled.  “I can’t stop you from failing,” he repeated, “but I can promise to make it safe if you do.”

“Mmm,” Blaine said, tilting his head up for another kiss, this one lingering.  “Love you so much.  Can we get started?”

Kurt nodded, rising from his chair and grabbing a few of the dishes in front of him.  “Help me get these to the sink, and then we can make out while we wash?”  He added a wink before turning away, sashaying his hips as he walked. 

Blaine swallowed thickly, palming at the already-growing bulge in his pants.  It had been three days since they had sex—unusual for them, even while they were still living in separate places—but hopefully, that would ultimately make this day even sweeter.

*******

They’d lost their shirts while still in the kitchen, exploring each other’s chests and necks and torsos and arms with wet mouths and sudsy hands.  It had taken over an hour and they’d broken a bowl, but it had been so much fun, and it had been far too long since they’d spent this long touching, giggling and just _being_ together.

Now they were on the bed, still in their pants, kissing and kissing and kissing with Kurt spread out on top of Blaine, completely pressed together and hands intertwined, and Blaine felt jubilant and _connected_ and free.

Kurt detached their mouths, gasping, nuzzling under Blaine’s ear.  “I thought at least _I_ would have an orgasm by now,” he said with mock petulance, “but this is nice.”

“It is,” Blaine agreed, mouthing absently at his neck.  “But you’re so right, baby.  Want to make you come.”

In one practiced movement, he rolled them over, straddling Kurt’s body and stroking down the length of it, hands falling to Kurt’s waistband as he peppered tiny, fleeting kisses all over Kurt’s chest.”

“Yeah, babe.”  Kurt’s hands cradled Blaine’s head, fingers winding through his curls to massage his scalp.  Blaine groaned against his skin.  “Take your time.  And after that I want to play with you.”

“Got all day,” Blaine mumbled, shoving Kurt’s pants and briefs down to his thighs, rubbing his face in his fiancé’s crotch and breathing him in.  “Got a whole apartment to ourselves.”

Kurt sighed, stretching languorously, arching his body up against Blaine’s face.  “Fuck yes we do.  Now make me feel good, lover.”

Blaine moaned, and proceeded to do exactly that.

*******

Blaine was spread on the bed, eyes closed and head thrown back and sweat beading on his forehead.  He trhust up, again and again and again, but so slow and so, so careful.  He couldn’t remember the last time just Kurt’s fist felt this fucking good.

“That’s… that’s enough, Kurt,” he managed reluctantly.  “Feels too good.  I need a break.”

Kurt’s grip changed, tightening like a vice and sliding down to the very base of Blaine’s cock.  “Okay,” he said, rolling over a bit to kiss him.  “Okay, sweetie.”  He let go, his body settling half-flung over Blaine’s, and kissed him deeply, lazily.  “You’re so good like this.  So hot, so sweet, so mine… I can’t…” he buried his face in Blaine’s neck, just staying there, and in spite of the heat Blaine’s arms crept around him, pulling him impossibly closer.

“I know,” he whispered.  “This is amazing.  It’s a lot, but… I would do this with you forever if I could.”

Kurt lifted his head, arching one eyebrow in his trademark look of skepticism.  “You would not come forever?  Because I don’t think I would like that…”

Blaine laughed.  “No, _no_.  But I would do this with you tomorrow.  I would do this with you every day if I could.”

“We can sometimes, if you like it.  Now that Rachel’s gone…”  His eyes flickered away, then down to their joined hands.  “We’ve still got to do me, too.”

Blaine groaned at that, grappling for Kurt’s ass and squeezing.  “I like it.  Like that too.  You’re gonna be so hot…”

“Always hot for you, sweetheart,” Kurt said with a smile, yet again finding his lips.  “But I think maybe we need a real break.  Food?”  He waited for Blaine’s nod.  “I need you strong for this afternoon.  Wanna ride you…”

That thought made Blaine move, scooping Kurt up as he jumped out of bed and almost dropping him for his trouble.

“Hey,” Kurt said indignantly when he once again found his feet.

They both laughed, because this day was perfect.

*******

“Gonna come again,” Kurt mewled, his ass sliding up and down, up and down on Blaine’s cock, hands splayed on Blaine’s chest and eyes half-lidded.

“Love that,” Blaine managed.  “Love that, want it all over me, but baby… I think I need another break.”

Kurt groaned, but stilled obligingly, ever loyal to the cause.  He leaned over, kissing Blaine instead.  “Next time,” he said against his lips.  “Next time, can’t take much more of this…”

“ _You_ can’t take much more…”

“I know.  I know, sweetheart, but you’re being so good for me.  Love this so much.  Love you.”

Blaine sighed into Kurt’s mouth.  “I love you too.  I’m so glad we’re doing this.”

They were silent for a long while, content to lie in each other’s arms, Blaine still buried deep in his lover’s ass.  It took forever, but eventually he did start to go soft… and without a word between them, Kurt took that as his cue to move.

“Help me,” he said desperately a few thrusts in, scrabbling for Blaine’s hand and placing it on his cock.  “Gonna get you so messy.  Make you look like mine.”

“I’m always yours,” Blaine told him, their eyes locking as Kurt’s hand wrapped around Blaine’s. 

They kept moving, rocking together and working Kurt’s cock, until finally Kurt said, “I’m coming I’m coming I’m… Blaine…” and spilled all over their fists and onto Blaine’s stomach.  Blaine tensed and stilled, trying not to come trying not to come trying not to come, and breathed a sigh of relief when it was over.

“Thank you,” Kurt said, falling onto him, careful in letting Blaine’s hard on slip out and kissing all over his face.  “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

And Blaine smiled, because this was so, so worth it.

*******

They spent the rest of the day cuddled together, talking and napping and feeding each other a slice of cheesecake with their fingers, bite by sensuous bite.  Kurt let Blaine grind against his hip, spent over an hour teasing him with his mouth, fucked him on the couch plastered to his back, his fingers tight around the base of Blaine’s cock, licking at the sweat of Blaine’s neck and biting down when he came for the third time in less than twenty-four hours.

Then finally, blessedly, it was nine o’clock. 

A little after, even, Blaine noted.  They’d been spooning on their bed with their legs intertwined, watching _The Notebook_ , which always made them feel closer.  “It’s time,” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s hair.

“Oh yeah?” Kurt said, following Blaine’s eyes to the clock on their nightstand.  Slowly, he shut the iPad off, placing it carefully onto the small bedside table, rolling to straddle Blaine, his arms bracketing his fiancé’s head.  Kurt kissed him, and Blaine wondered absently if this day had broken their record for the most kisses shared between them.

Not that he ever kept track.

“How do you want to do this?” Kurt asked when they broke apart, rolling his hips down to grind briefly into Blaine’s erection.

“Hmm,” Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist, completely and utterly content.  “You know, just like this.  Feeling so close to you.”  This time he leaned up and took Kurt’s lips, loving the way Kurt melted into him, loving the perfect safety of knowing that Kurt’s heart was his, and he was Kurt’s, and he was cherished. 

Loving how this whole day had felt, cherishing Kurt, reveling in their love for one another.

“Move with me,” he whispered, sliding his hands to Kurt’s hips and rocking him, rocking him.  It had been a full day of the sweetest torture, but he still wanted more of this slow drag, wanted nothing more than to feel the man he loved against him, to draw their pleasure out.

Kurt hummed and let Blaine set the pace, let his body be maneuvered against Blaine’s.  Blaine could feel that he was only half hard, and that didn’t seem to be changing.  He thought maybe it could, but Kurt seemed perfectly happy, and really, it wasn’t necessary.  This day hadn’t been about getting off; it had been about _them_.

And so they moved together, moved as one, and when Blaine had first read about this tantric sex stuff he’d honestly thought that most of what it boasted was probably a load of bull, but now he felt it.  Tethered to Kurt more strongly than ever, like they were not only a part of one another, but maybe even a part of something more.

It lasted and lasted and lasted until Blaine couldn’t last anymore, his pleasure cresting in endless waves, pulsing as quickly and surely as his heart.  And Kurt was there with him with his beautiful, watery smile, sharing this with him, looking very much as though he was coming, too.  Blaine faintly heard someone wailing, and his face felt damp, and he trembled and lost himself in Kurt’s eyes, in the endless depths of the love that ran between them.

They’d had so much sex, in so many ways and positions.  What they had just done was so simple, but Blaine would swear up and down it was the best orgasm of his life.

Kurt was petting him, kissing his eyes and his nose and his mouth and his brow, and Blaine curled up under his body, never feeling more loved or more safe in his life.  Kurt had promised to make it safe if he failed, but the truth was that for Blaine Kurt _was_ safety.  Success or failure, sickness or health, joy or the pits of despair, Kurt was Blaine’s haven.

“I love you,” Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled.  “I know.  That was… that was intense.”

“For me too,” Kurt admitted with a nod.  “But I didn’t… it wasn’t scary.  Not with you.”

“Your turn next time,” Blaine said, reaching up to cup Kurt’s precious face.  “If you still want to.”

“I want to.  I want everything with you.”  Kurt tilted his head, their foreheads pressing together.  “And maybe… maybe after I go, we can try together?”

“Mutual orgasm denial all day,” Blaine said.  “I’m game.  As long as it’s with you.”

“Well it’ll have to be.  You’re stuck with me.”  Kurt teased.  Then his eyes softened.  “You’d better be.  I’m always gonna love you.”

“That’s a thing that I could work with,” Blaine said, nuzzling sleepily into Kurt’s shoulder.


End file.
